Regrets and Secrets
by Waves of Rage
Summary: She walked out on him. Will he accept their child? LitaxCena
1. Chapter 1

Lita's POV

He meant everything to me. I still love him... But I can't go back to him now. At least not after this huge secret I've kept from him. I wonder if he would hate me. I was leaving because I thought it was for the best. He wanted to get married and have kids. The whole _ideal marriage_ concept. That wasn't me. I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted. I didn't want to have kids and I knew he would give up on that dream all for me. I couldn't let him do that. So I... left. Til this day he still doesn't have an explanation after three years. I miss his touch, his smile, those gorgeous dimples, I simply miss him. He knew all the right things to say to me. Just when I thought I couldn't get romantically involved with somebody after Adam he came along. I felt like a better person being with him. Even my closest friends told me I should've gotten married to him. Now only they know about _her. _

"Night mommy." she says. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead. She has his dimples and his eyes. The exact same blue eyes.

"Night baby girl." I say to her. That's what he used to call me.

Yes, I have a daughter. Ironic huh? I left him because I couldn't give him what he wanted because I didn't want that. We didn't want the same things. Yet somehow I'm here with his beautiful three year old daughter. After my retirement match that was my last night with him. That's how I got pregnant. I found out a few weeks later after I had already said goodbye to him.

Last I heard was that he was still single. At least that's what Trish told me who heard from Melina. I wonder if he still thinks about me from time to time. I know I think of him. I hope he does.

I regret not telling him about our gorgeous child. Our beautiful Skyler Dumas-Cena. Sky for short. Would he be angry that I kept her away from him for so long? I guess only time would tell. Trish is planning for a way for me to see him. Just the two of us to catch up you know? Also to tell him about our little angel. Last week she asked me about John. I just told her he doesn't know about her because I made a mistake.

* * *

><p>This is most likely going to be a few-shot. It literally just popped into my head. Ill most likely get back to my other stories during my spring break which is in about two weeks.<p>

Btw, this is going to take place three years after Amy's retirement and the whole CM Punk and Shane dating thing never happened. In fact the band isn't going to be mentioned.

Hope I get positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback you guys it's very much appreciated. Hope this short ficlet will be worth your while.

* * *

><p>"Hey how's it going Trish? I've missed you so much." Amy said as she walked into her best friends house with her daughter in her arms.<p>

"I'm so glad you're here Ames and of course hello to you too Sky." Trish greeted as she took Skyler away from Amy's arms and into her own.

"Hi Aunty Trishy." Sky kissed Trish's cheek.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen. There's popsicles in the freezer." Trish told her as she set Sky down who started running towards the kitchen.

"So tell me Ames how have you been doing?"

"I could be better. Everyday Sky reminds me so much of John." Amy answered.

"Well I'm supposed to make an appearance on Raw next week. Ames this is your opportunity to see him."

"I'm just afraid he'll be so mad at me for keeping her away from him that he'll reject her."

"Ames you've got to think positive. I'm sure that he'll be more than willing to take you _both _into his life."

"I sure hope so. I mean after all John gave me the best thing I could ever have even if I didn't want to have kids in the first place. John gave me Sky."

"Mommy who's this John guy you keep talking about? Is he my daddy?"

* * *

><p>"Hey man can I ask you something?"<p>

"Sure. What's up Randy?"

"Do you miss her? Like do you ever think about her?" Randy asked.

John smiled a bit. "Everyday man, everyday." John removed his dog tags off of his neck and turned them over. _Don't ever forget how much you mean to me. Love Amy. _He read the inscription that was on his dog tags. She had gotten that pair specially made for him on their six month anniversary. "There isn't a day where I don't think about her Randy. I just hope to see her again one day and finally ask why she left me."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

"I'd never thought I would be back here Trish. I mean it's been awhile." Amy said as she sighed a bit. "I haven't put much thought into what I'm going to tell John. I'm pretty sure he's going to want a lot of answers." she gave a nervous chuckle.

"You won't know until you see him Ames. I think he'd be thrilled to finally see you again. He's Randy's locker room buddy so when you're ready go to him." Trish suggested.

The two women were discussing in the divas locker room. The very same locker room they were in for so many years. Skyler was somewhere around the room most likely with one of the divas... Or at least that's what they thought.

"Trish... Where's Sky? I can't seem to find her."

* * *

><p>John Cena was in the lunch room grabbing a snack. His match wasn't until the end of the show so he thought he might as well find something to kill time. He noticed a little girl starring at the vending machine and thought about why she was alone. There was nobody else in theloom besides them two. He decided ask walk towards her.<p>

"Is your mommy around sweetheart?" he asked. He startled her a bit because she slightly jumped while she turned around. she stayed quiet. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. What's your name? I'm John." he offered her a smile hoping she would open up to him. "How old are you?" she showed him three fingers. "Ohh so you're three years oldwhen remember when I was about your age I loved gummybears. Would you like me to buy you a bag?" she nodded. "What's your name?" he asked as he put money I. The vending machine.

"Skyler." she whispered but still loud enough for John to hear.

"Cute name. I bet your mom is worried about you. Why don't we go find her?" he said as he gave her the bag of chewy candy. She opened up her arms signaling for him to pick her up. He was quite surprised but smiled. "Do you know where your mom is Skyler?"

"Aunt Trishy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Trish over here." The blonde turned around and saw John Cena _the_ John Cena holding _his _daughter. She gasped. Had Skyler told him anything? "I found your niece in the cafeteria. She told me thmom your sister was with you."

"I'm sorry... My sister?" she was confused.

"Yes. I asked Sky over here where her mom was and she just said Aunt Trishy."

"Ohh right, right. She must've just slipped out of our view." she gave a nervous chuckle as she took Sky into her own arms.

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." said John. "I would like to catch up some time but I'm kind of in a rush so it was nice seeing you." he gave her a smile.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too."

"I know this is pretty awkward but... umm... is she doing fine? I know you keep in touch with her. You two were inseparable." his tone was different. Like if he needed to hear about her.

"She's great John."

* * *

><p>John Cena was walking down the hall to his locker room. He needed to get ready for his promo. <em>"She's great."<em> kept replaying in his head. What did Trish mean by great? Great as in how?

"Hey man you're up in about ten minutes I'd suggest you hurry." John looked up to see his long time friend getting out of their locker room.

"Good luck out there tonight Randy."

"Thanks man! You too."

John went insiforwent through his gym bag to change into his ring outfit. Changed into his army cargo shorts and into his Reebok pumps. John put his dog tags around his neck and headed out the door. Not long aftermhe noticed a red headed figure. It couldn't be. After all this time she was there in a WWE Arena's hallway or at least he hoped his eyes weren't deceiving hm. He walked faster until he was right behind her. He reached his hand out to touch the womans hair. She turned around and gasped.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again Red." he said with a huge grin across his face. Amy really was There right in front of him.

"John I-" she was cut off by his hug. She gave in into his warm embrace and leaned her head into his neck.

"I've missed you so much baby girl." why did hearing him say that feel so wrong all of a sudden? She separated herself from him. That's when she heard her screaming for her.

"Mommy!" Sky came running towards her and jumped into her arms.

"I'm sorry Amy she just got out of my grip when she saw you."

They all exchanged facial expressions.

John Cena couldn't believe it. The girl he had found not too long ago was calling the love of his life her mother. Now he knew what Trish meant by "she's great."

* * *

><p>Boo. I suck at updating. Anyways I'll try to update ASAP. Btw, are Amy's eyes brown or green?<p>

-KC


End file.
